


Broomshed Delight

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-04
Updated: 2005-12-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: They're supposed to be trimming the tree... damn those randy boys!





	Broomshed Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: **A/N:** Written for the lovely and amazing [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=satindolls)[**satindolls**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/satindolls/) at her behest. It's unbetaed and written freestyle. Forgive all blatant mistakes.  


* * *

The boys had been gone far too long for Hermione's liking. They were only supposed to search for the christmas decorations to finish the tree trimming at the Burrow and after hearing about Percy's newest bit of legislation passed through the Wizengamot for the ninth time, Hermione was ready to snap more than their necks for leaving her for so long!  
  
 _They better not be shagging!_ she thought to herself as she ascended the stairwell to search for them in the attic... where they were supposed to be looking for Molly's prized christmas decorations. But as she made her way up the rickety stairwell, she heard the unmistakable sounds of Ron and Harry's latest sexual adventure. _They were in the broomshed!_

Without her!  
  
Narrowing her eyes, she descended the steps quietly, leaned into the door to ensure it was truly them and not Ginny and Neville again. If she walked in on Neville grunting Ginny's name again she would be scarred for life!  
  
"Stop dawdling out there and get in here, Mione," Harry called from within the small alcove and flinging the door open, took her by the wrist and drug her into the room.  
  
"I was just making sure it wasn't Neville and Ginny," she tried to explain as Ron stalked her and pinned her against Harry who was now pressed against the door. "What are you... Ron... we have to get back," she protested when his hands slid up her tight red cable-knit sweater.  
  
"Harry, thank you for buying her this sweater," he said to Harry over her shoulder before cupping each of her breasts in his large hands. "I've been hard all day watching you stretch to place the garlands on the christmas tree." His voice was hoarse and deep with arousal.  
  
Harry's hands were now unzipping the black legging-style trousers she was wearing, his lips trailing along her neckline. "You're not the only one mate," he said grinding his erection against her backside. "Why do you think we're in here?" he asked her, nibbling on her earlobe. His calloused hands were sliding her trousers down, his middle finger tracing her nether lips through the thin silk fabric of her knickers.  
  
Her moan was quickly swallowed by Ron's deep kiss as his evident need for her seemed to be far hungrier than Harry's at the moment. Then again, Ron was swallowing her tongue, claiming her mouth with bruising force and Harry's fingers were now slipping inside to bring her over quickly.  
  
Their heated need was rising so quickly, Hermione barely had the presence of mind to cast a silencing charm on the door before stifling her guttural groan against Ron's shoulder as she Harry fiercely stroked her clit and whispered dirty things in her ear.  
  
Hearing Harry's words practically hissed in her ear as his fingers delved into her now dripping pussy, had her frantic to bring them over. She suddenly needed to feel them inside her, their bodies joined so tightly, she could feel their heartbeats against her chest and back.  
  
"Oh Ron, she's so wet," Harry whispered, bringing his fingers up for Ron to suckle.  
  
"And sweet too," Ron said with a slurping suck on Harry's fingers. Hermione could feel the reaction his mouth had on Harry's body as his erection dug between her cheeks. "Here 'Mione," Ron said leaning in. "Have a taste." When his lips claimed hers this time, Hermione took no time in kicking her trousers aside and straddling his waist, using Harry for leverage.  
  
"Fuck me already!" she growled and when Harry chuckled against her neck then wrapped an arm around her waist, she threw her head back against his shoulder and hissed in his ear. "Are you going to laugh or are you going to fuck me?"  
  
"I love it when she's feisty," Ron said with a wink, his hand was wrapped around his cock, she could tell by the way he was rubbing the thick, weeping head along her lips then sunk in slowly, groaning as she tightened around him. "Ohhhh fuck Mione yes! Squeeze me!"  
  
Harry's fingers were already prepping her, scissoring inside her as Ron's thrusts ebbed and flowed in a slow rhythm. When Ron was fully seated inside her, Harry whispered a lubricating charm that made her squirm at the sudden cool sensation at her bum. But when Harry pressed inside her, his arms coming up to brace himself against Ron's forearms, she sighed and tightened her arms around Ron's neck. As one, they set a rocking rhythm that had Harry panting and Ron grunting in no time.  
  
The sounds of her boys so close to the edge, the comingled scent of sex and their sweat in the air and the deep feel of each of their cocks buried inside her had heightened Hermione's arousal ten-fold and in seconds, she could feel herself clambering over the edge of her own orgasm. Her boys were whispering in each ear, telling her how much they loved her... needed her... how good she felt and Hermione keened when Harry shifted his hips and buried himself deep inside her arse. One... two... three thrusts later, Ron was balls-deep inside her, his cock pulsing his seed deep inside her, his lips claiming Harry's over her shoulder as she lay limp between them.  
  
Her boys...  
  
"Neville, get the dustpan from the broomshed will you?" Ginny asked from the kitchen.  
  
Hermione should have clambered down quickly and straightened her and her boys out, instead....  
  
"Alohomora," Neville shouted then screamed when a very naked Harry, toppled out of the broomshed. He would be traumatized for life... Hermione couldn't help but smile all through dinner at the thought.


End file.
